


困团同人大纲合集

by Alynes



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: 全部只有大纲，一个章节就可以扩写成一篇文。不出意外的话全都是温馨向的。





	1. 唱歌问题

男高中生炯迪肯不擅长唱歌。他的班级被要求组织合唱，在全校面前表演，可怜的他站在第二排（男生全都站在了前面，男生两排女生两排）。其他同学建议他对口型，但炯迪肯还是很担心。他把这件事分享给了他的三位好朋友（不同班），三个好朋友很热心地陪他练歌。练了很久效果还是不好，于是三人偷偷计划混入炯的班级。  
在合唱的那一天炯迪肯发现，他的左右是牙花，前面是梅。炯迪肯觉得有点遗憾，梅如果再高点就可以挡住他了……  
总之是很快乐的一天！三个人混在班级里一块拍了照片。牙唱歌声音太有激情把风头都抢走了，炯迪肯安全隐身。

ps：老师们注意到了异常，但没有戳穿他们。某位老师故意去问牙叫什么名字……  
牙：“我叫炯迪肯”  
炯：不要啊  
花：“不不不，他叫布莱恩梅，他骗你呢”  
梅：？


	2. 噩梦的连环后果

经历了一天疲惫工作的牙医（罗泰勒饰）晚上做噩梦惊醒了。他梦见自己的一头金发在患者面前突然变绿，对方的尖叫让他汗毛都竖起来了。

辗转难眠的罗泰勒跑出家门窜进酒吧，和熟悉的酒保（炯饰）随便聊了两三句，要了点酒。临走的时候一掏兜发现没带钱，炯迪肯让他下次记得带过来。

罗泰勒干脆又借了点钱，直接去上班。时间还早，他觉得有机会去吃饭。结果发现有一个患者（弗莱迪饰）等在门外。罗泰勒心里觉得他的牙很有意思，打算找个机会观察一下。不过他只是有普通的牙疼而已。检查得很快，牙医并没有抓到机会。

结束了一天的工作，罗泰勒回家拿钱跑回酒吧。令他惊讶的是炯迪肯不在，取而代之的是一张陌生的脸。罗泰勒追问这位高个子酒保（布莱恩饰），得知囧迪肯生病了，他来代班。罗泰勒和他聊天，原来他和炯迪肯一样都是学生，来这里打工赚点钱。

罗泰勒坐了一会儿觉得无聊打算离开，却看见早上见过的那位患者走了进来。罗泰勒深思熟虑之后，决定邀请他唱歌——这样他就方便观察了。 在经过罗泰勒的美酒请客之后，弗莱迪愉快地同意了。

没想到他唱歌饱含激情，罗泰勒被他的歌声带走了，什么“牙齿”也没记住。

这可不行！罗泰勒在向他表示祝贺的同时也邀请他来“免费复查”。“因为你唱歌好听，我请你的。”他这样说。

弗莱迪内心觉得这种来自医生的邀请越少越好，但他那天很开心。加上这是一位热情的医生，于是他就答应了。

这天晚上，罗泰勒先生又做了噩梦——他梦见自己穿了女装被男孩们包围。这个噩梦又把他吓醒了，他又跑进酒吧。这次他见到了炯迪肯，或者说是囧迪肯（他竟然带着口罩！）。罗泰勒急忙掏兜，还好，这次带钱了。他把钱还给炯迪肯，随口问了一下他未来的计划。炯迪肯说因为酒吧客人不多，酒吧老板在考虑裁员。他最近在忙着找新工作，结果累倒了。

罗泰勒觉得有点难过。虽然他们两个不常见面，但他很欣赏这个稳重的酒保。他心事重重地去上班，连弗莱迪来了都无法缓解他的情绪。弗莱迪问他怎么了，“酒吧，”他脱口而出，“炯迪肯……”

在了解了事情的来龙去脉后弗莱迪安慰他，说这没什么问题。“我们要帮酒吧吸引顾客！”罗泰勒斩钉截铁地说。声音太大把隔壁的医生都吸引来了，罗泰勒只得尴尬地摆手。

弗莱迪在心里嘀咕“为什么是我们”，但看着对方一脸热情，他还是没有说出口。

于是一个小小的乐队计划开始形成。

罗泰勒：“……，你唱歌好，加入我们吧（其实还只有罗泰勒一个人）！就当是娱乐了。”

弗莱迪：“那好吧（正好我也喜欢唱歌……）。”

 

罗泰勒：“……，已经有三个人了，加入吧？我付你钱。”

布莱恩：“好啊，我正好有个自制的吉他。最近忙于学业没怎么练……”

罗泰勒拍肩.jpg

 

罗泰勒：“……，我找到三个人啦！你到时候也上来玩好不好？”

炯：“……那好吧。”

 

就这样大家被扯了进来。乐队名字就起了酒吧的名字，叫做Queen。乐队组建了一段时间，给酒吧带来了不少人气。在乐队解散之后，这四个人又投身于学习工作之中，最后都有所成就。每个周末他们都会在酒吧重聚，聊聊各自的生活。有时会有人过来要签名，幸运的家伙甚至能和他们拥抱一下。

后来开办酒吧的家伙都听说过这件事情，它被一个又一个人讲述，一个又一个人倾听。


	3. 困团的不靠谱dnd设定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个不结合dnd相关知识看起来还是挺无聊的……

Mercury是一个盗贼（游荡者）。他喜欢去一些娱乐场所，在哪里他可以享享乐，顺便偷走别人的钱包。他很擅长用别人的钱请别人喝酒的哦。同时他也是全团最有钱的家伙（似乎并没有受到别人的嫉妒）。

Taylor是一个战士。作为一个漂亮的战士，他有团里最多的衣服。有时候穿得太华丽了，会被别的团认为是一位女战士，也因此有男性给他买酒喝。

Deacon是一个圣骑士。Deacon的信仰程度难以描述，因为他会对盗贼的大胆行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，从来不需要队友把他拉走或者击晕。

May是一个法师。拥有着惯例的虚弱体质、傲人身高和蓬蓬头的他是最显眼的靶子。不过他有聪明的头脑，全团的书属他最多。平时他总在背诵咒语，确实是一位勤劳的法师。

 

那个叫做皇后的佣兵团留下了不少传说。波西米亚大战的时候，他们占据了一个旅店保存实力。他们的精妙计划击退了一波波进攻，甚至是在最后一战时，他们也是风采绝伦。Mercury竟敢在旅店里面使用攻城弩，把黑暗生物的首领彻底消灭了。

他们也因此收到了一车车的鲜花，连总是被人默默吐槽的圣骑士Deacon也不能幸免。Deacon对于这种突然的关注不太适应，于是总玩在大家面前消失的把戏。

Taylor对此感觉很爽，他换造型的频率也连带着加快了。他还完全不顾自己的视力问题，在人们的呼声中抛他的斧头——他最早的武器之一。

Mercury对此感觉挺复杂的。作为一个盗贼，如此出名可不是什么好事。不过，人们看见他的脸就愿意奉上钱包的感觉很爽，他决定暂时忽略这会让他技艺生疏的问题。  
May对此淡定多了。他只需要在那里抱一本书，别人就会自动闭嘴——难道还有什么是比惹到一位聪明的法师更危险的吗？


	4. 鹦鹉

炯迪肯在街上捡到了一只会唱歌的鹦鹉——真的会唱歌哦，是隔壁老爷爷丢下的。它也能当个明星吧？怀着这样的想法，他把它介绍给朋友们。朋友们都给了这只鹦鹉很高的评价（看在炯的面子上），甚至让它参加了几场小演唱会。后来它总是唱歌影响大家休息，于是炯试图把它卖掉，但总是没有顾客（你要叫卖啊，你的声音太小啦）；试图把它送人（鹦鹉有点丑，没成功）；试图送给动物园（不够稀缺，失败）。在这期间，炯迪肯带它四处拜访，但大部分时间还是鹦鹉自行社交——人们一看这只有名鹦鹉+炯迪肯就知道怎么回事了。  
罗泰勒看不下去好友总为这件事情烦心，就开车绕远路，把它扔树林里了。得知此事后，炯迪肯不放心，决定追去看看。弗莱迪还借他一只猫追踪用（和鹦鹉有短暂友谊）。结果他去了一天也没回来。三人担心上路，漫长搜索后找到了他。清晨，四人疲惫地在树林里跋涉，远远望见最高的树上有一群鸟儿，在他们接近的时候歌唱起来。


	5. Chapter 5

困团去福利院啦！  
炯很受孩子们喜欢。他模仿的小动物活灵活现，风头简直要盖过弗莱迪啦。  
弗莱迪的歌声吸引了不少小孩子，ta们磕磕绊绊地和他一块唱歌。弗莱迪趁机教音乐——不要在这种时候当老师啊，弗莱迪！免费演唱会+声乐教学课程哪里都开，你还赚不赚钱？  
布莱恩被勤学好问小朋友抓住讲题了。他好像正在为简化复杂的概念而伤脑筋。不过没关系，大学者梅是可以搞定的！  
罗杰对于队友抢他的人气有点怨念。谁让小孩子看不懂他的帅气呢。但他没生气多久，炯把他抓去扮演狮子了。现在他看起来很高兴。  
……不过戴墨镜的狮子好像被打了一样啊，罗杰先生！


	6. Chapter 6

这次是梅校长做了个梦。他梦见自己的吉他变成了树，扎根在森林中间。小动物们把它当成了森林的标志，时不时来看看。  
有时会有一群鹦鹉飞过来，有的拨弦有的唱歌，鼓声由翅膀拍打树叶的声音代替。  
梅校长受邀请去看了这么一场演出。他对于没有贝斯手感到有点苦恼。  
ps：最后被鹦鹉拽着在吉他上签了名。


End file.
